Kourtney is out, and its just Scott and Rob in the house
by dashingtwi
Summary: What do Scott and Rob get up to when Kourt is a Khloe's? KUWTK fanfic. SLASH. scottxrob RATED M


Scott and Rob

"Scott!" Robs voice echoed around Kourtney and Scott's house. Rob walked towards the noise coming from upstairs. The house was empty as Rob walked into Kourtney and Scotts room. Nobody was there. Rob noticed the noise coming from the ensuite in the room. The door made no noise as it opened.

Rob stood at the ensuite door, watching the shower. The glass surrounding the shower was completely clear with no misting. Scott was standing in the shower facing the door, his eyes closed. The warm water washing over his body. Scott palmed at his soft member as he washed himself.

"ROB!" Scott cried as the opened his eyes and saw Rob watching from the door. Scott shut off the shower and got out. "I'm sorry Scott, it's just..." Rob was staring down at Scotts thick cock. "You like what you see bob?" Scott replied seductively while touching the leather Louis Vuitton belt around the top of Robs jeans. "Its _Rob_ not _Bob_...and as a matter of fact I do..._Scotty_." Rob looked up at Scotts face now and not at Scotts ever-growing cock. "OH dont call me that!" Scott said to Rob as he picked him up and carried Rob to the edge of the bed in the spare room.

Scott pused his mouth onto Robs and Rob opened his lips and let Scotts tongue explore his mouth. Rob pulled back and said "where's Kourt though?" after a few wet kissed on Robs now bare chest Scott looked up, "They're at Khloé's for the day...she wont be back any-time soon.". "Good!" Rob exclaimed as Scott grazed his teeth along Robs neck.

Scott trailed kissses down until he found Robs trail of hair leading into his boxers, making his hard cock even harder. Scott glanced up at Rob and said "want me to carry on _Bobby_?". Rob didnt reply, he just nodded and thrusted his growing bulge in his jeans into Scott's face. Scott pushed Robs hips back onto the bed and licked down Robs trail of hair until he got to the waistband of the jeans, grabbed the buckle of the belt, pulled it open and pulled the belt out of the jeans.

Scott pulled down the jeans and saw Rob in his tight black boxers...and wondered why Ade and Rita ever left him. Scott played with the waistband and pulled off the boxers and threw them off of the bed. A grin covered Robs face as he saw Scott's surprised face staring at Robs thick cut cock.

"unf...its...ama-" Scott didnt finish his sentence as he pushed all of Robs soft cock into his mouth. Scott could feel Robs cock getting harder so he pulled his head off and licked at the pre-cum that was at the head. "Mmmmm Bobby you taste so good!" Scott moaned, Rob looked up and said "thanks but I cant wait to taste you!". "Who said anything about waiting?" Scott replied as he pushed his thick cock into Robs wet mouth. Rob began bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around scotts head. A moan escaped Scotts mouth so Rob took Scotts balls into his mouth and rolled them between his tongue. "ROB...AHH BOB im close!" Scott screamed at rob. So Rob took Scotts big throbbing cock back into his mouth and pulled back allowing Scott to cum all over his tongue. Rob swallowed and looked up at Scott..."Can I get inside of you yet?" Scott turned round and lowered his tight, willing ass down onto Robs big cock

"ahhhh robbie this feels so good!" scott moaned with pleasure. "Thats cause my big fucking cock is filling your tight asshole!" Rob shouted trying not to thrust deeply into scott. "Ahh rob! You know I love it...fuck me!" Scott shouted as rob began to thrust his whole cock deep into Scotts tight ass. As rob thrusted deep into scotts ass he began to moan and slap the side of scotts thigh...leaving a red mark as Scott bounced from the base to the head of the robs thick cock.

"Ow fuck im gonna cum so hard in your ass!" Rob moaned as scott started grinding and bouncing harder onto robs cock, pushing it deeper. "Cum in me rob, cum for me-ahh" "AHH" Rob screamed as his huge load of warm cum filled Scott's ass, scott pulled himself off of robs cock and replaced his ass with his warm mouth around Robs cum-covered cock. After Scott had cleaned all of the cum from Robs cock he got up and made his way back to the shower, Rob stared at Scotts butt until he was hidden by the bathroom door.

"Bobby, look in my bottom draw... by the bed" Scott shouted from the bathroom. Rob palmed his cock as he got up and looked in the draw near the bed. Sliding the bottom draw open, a long black dildo caught robs eye. Rob pulled it out of the draw, spat on the head, laid on the bed and pushed the whole cock into his ass. "OH FUCK!" Rob shouted as he filled his ass with the whole dildo.

Scott came out of the bathroom and saw Rob with the dildo up his ass and scotts long cock stood to attention. He walked over to the bed and laid next to rob, with robs arm around scotts shoulder. Rob moaned into scotts ear as rob kept pushing the dildo into his ass.

Rob awoke when he heard Kourtney shout "SCOTT! Can you come down?" Rob looked over at scott and the both exchanged scared looks. Rob got up with the dildo still in his ass and stood behind the door of scotts bathroom. Scott could still see robs ass with the dildo completely filling it through the small crack at the side of the door. Scott pulled on the thin sweats next to his bed and walked down the stairs to face Kourtney.

_**Hope you guys like it..i know its different to my usual stories but i thought that id try something new seeing as i havent uploaded in a while! Please review and if you have any requests please post them in a review too! **_

_**KTWI**_


End file.
